Silent Snow
by DarksAngeloftheNight
Summary: They remembered that night clearly.It would always snow.Silently,but surely.The snow would always continue to fall for them.A neverending cycle of love,heartbreak,war,and peace.It would always continue,silently as the snow fell.
1. Profile Information

Name: Akane Rikka

Age: 16

Hair: white

Eyes: green

Village: Snow Village

Rank: Chuunin

Per: perverted, outgoing, boy crazy, funny, out-there, loyal, kind to certain people, sarcastic, a bitch sometimes, serious only when needs to be

Boy type: active, hyper, hard-worker, humor, smart, happy-go-lucky,

Family: mother, father[yukikage], two sisters

Name: Usagi Rikka

Age: 17

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Village: Snow Village

Rank: Jonin [Rouge]

Per: immature, childish, artistic, perverted, arsonist, a bitch, sarcastic, can't act serious when needed, cocky sometimes

Boy type: cocky, artistic, idiotic, childish, immature, brat,

Family: mother, father [yukikage], two sisters

Name: Ruri Rikka

Age: 15

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Village: Snow Village

Rank: low Jonin

Per: childish, hyper, affectionate, perverted, crazy

Boy type: any type really as long as they're cute!

Family: mother, father [yukikage], two sisters

Father: Yasuo Rikka

Mother: Shina Rikka

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Lalalala,Bioterrorist and Star Bright

"**Do you understand you're mission Usagi?" The Yukikage, Yasuo Rikka asked his daughter. "Yes father. I understand my mission perfectly fine! I'm not a Genin anymore!" Usagi Rikka snorted, rubbing a strand of her long hair between her fingers. "Sometimes I wish you still were, then I wouldn't have to send you out on this mission….." Yasuo said with a sigh. Usagi made a face. "Where would be the fun in that daddy-kins?" Usagi asked him, a confident look on her face. He rubbed his temples. "Yes, where would be the fun in that?" He muttered to himself. He then looked his daughter in the eyes, and gave her a look over, possibly seeing his daughter for the last time. She was going on a dangerous mission. "Alright. You're dismissed Usagi, get on to you're mission." He ordered her. She was gone in a blink of the eye.**

"**Daaaaaddy!" Yasuo felt the two arms wrap around his waist as his youngest daughter hugged him. "Hello Ruri, what's the matter love?"**

**He asked her as she scrambled up his back, locking her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. "Is it true that Usagi-neechan is a rouge ninja now? It's not true is it daddy? She promised to help me with some jutsu training!" Whined Ruri childishly. "Yes. She was caught transferring important scrolls to enemy ninja." Yasuo really did not like lying to his daughter. "Daaaaad! Hey! Get off of him Ruri!" Yelled his middle daughter, Akane. She was at his side, tugging on his arm. "No! I don't wanna!" Ruri stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "You're such a brat Ruri!" "I am not Akane!" The two glared at each other before Ruri stuck her tongue out at Akane. "Why you little brat!" Akane screeched, attempting to attack her sister as she remained on their fathers back.**

"**No you don't Akane. You know the rules, no matter how annoying Ruri gets, you don't attack her, she'll get revenge on you, like when she cut you're hair after drugging you to sleep." Yes, it's true. Ruri was a evil child.**

**Of course, she was a mix between her older sisters. So it was only natural where she learned EVERYTHING from. Like the time Akane wanted a break from her energetic sensei, so she broke into the hospital, and stole a vial of a flu virus, and fed it to him. She was a natural bio-terrorist. And Usagi…..Well. We're not even going GO there. "Pfffft…..I could take that brat any day!" Akane muttered as her father held on to her to stop her from attacking her baby sister. "Uh-huh. I bet you can't!" Taunted Ruri.**

"**Damn you brat! I'll kill you!" Akane screeched trying to claw the younger Rikka's eyes out. "What is it that you want Akane?" Yasuo asked, trying to distract the girl. "Oh! That's right! Mother said to tell you and Ruri that dinner was ready!" Akane told him. "Then I suppose we should all head home yes?" he said, and with one daughter clinging to his back, the other hanging from his arm, he teleported home. "Maaaaama! We're home!"**

**Screamed Ruri, making Yasuo wince as his eardrum shattered. Ruri dropped from her fathers back, and hurried into the warm kitchen where they would be taking their family meal that evening. When they all settled down to eat, Yasuo decided to speak. "Girls, as you know, this village is fairly new compared to the other hidden villages." He began. "I told you not to steal food off of my plate Ruri!" Akane yelled at Ruri. "And so I have come to a very important decision." He tried again. "I can't hear you! Lalalalalala! I can't hear you!" Ruri sang holding her hands over her ears.**

**He twitched. "This is a very serious matter girls, so if you would listen to me." He really didn't know when to give up. "You better listen to me brat! Or I'll rip your fucking tongue out!" Akane screamed lunging at her sister.**

"**I still can't hear you! Lalalalalalala! I still can't here you cocksucker!" Akane missed her sister as Ruri somersaulted backwards. "SHUT UP!" Yasuo hollered over all the noise. The two girls froze, Akane's hands around Ruri's neck, and Ruri trying to pull out all of Akane's hair. "Ahem. Now that I have your attention." "What?! No way Ruri! I said you couldn't have my food!" "But I'm hungry Akane-neechan! Feed meeee!" "Girls, listen to your father now." Shina ordered them in her soft voice. "Yes mother." They both sat still as they answered in union. Yasuo's eye twitched as a anime vein appeared on his head. "Now, as I was saying….I've come to a important decision. I am sending you each to a different village to strengthen the ties with them. But I need to know if you are prepared for this. You'll be away from home for a long time, I can't tell you when you'll be back. And you won't have each other to play with."**

**The two sisters looked at each. So, basically, they wouldn't be able to play their pranks on the village together anymore….. "I dunno dad….Are you sure we're ready for this type of thing? Especially Ruri? You know she can never act serious, she'll probably end up kissing some woman's husband or something." Akane said dryly. "Heeey! There's nothing wrong with being affectionate! Is there daddy?" Ruri asked him, a pout on her face.**

**Yasuo chuckled. "No Ruri. There's nothing wrong with it if you like doing it. Just don't overdue it, remember, our village is use to you and all your affection." He told her. "Look, I promise I won't kiss the first cute guy that I see!" She said holding up her pinky to her father. He laughed and hooked pinky's with her. "All right. I'll hold you to it." He told her. "I accept." Akane said, her eyes twinkling with excitement at the prospect of learning new things. "Me too daddy! I'll accept too!" Ruri said determinedly. She could meet new guys! Yasuo and Shina smiled at each other sadly, over the heads of their children. They grew up so fast, and were already growing apart from them.**

'**Target is spotted!' Usagi thought to herself as she saw the two enter the clearing. She jumped down from the tree, revealing herself. "Star bright, star light, first star I see tonight." She said to them. They glanced at each other, and the shorter one nodded at the taller one. The taller one let out a small groan. "First star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." He finished the small tune. "Usagi Rikka?" the short one growled. "Yes. Sasori and Deidara I assume?" She asked them. They nodded. "Let's get going, Leader wants to meet you, and see if you're a worthy candidate." Sasori spoke, and so began Usagi's adventure of a life time. **

"**Hey, are you the visiting Snow Ninja?" A boy around Akane's age asked her as she entered the village. She took out her passport. "Yeah, that's me. Who the hell are you?" She asked him cockily. He took her passport and examined it. After determining it was real, he handed it back to her. "Shikamaru Nara. Come on, this way." He told her as he turned on his heel and started walking away. She fell into step with him quickly, he walked at a slow pace. "Can we, I dunno. Speed it up a little more?" She sneered.**

**He didn't even bother looking at her. "This is troublesome enough, don't make it even more troublesome." He told her as he yawned into his hand.**

**She glared at him, she could already tell she didn't like him.**

"**Hello, are you Ruri Rikka from the Snow?" Ruri looked up from where she was building a castle out sand, it wasn't going to well. "Yepper peppers!"**

**She said as she stood up, dusting her hands off. She seemed very out of place among all the other dark clothed ninja. Being in all white, with a little bit of pink and gold. "I'm Temari Sabaku. I'm going to be you're guide for the next few days." Temari told her holding out a hand. Ruri ignored the hand offered, and wrapped her arms around the older girls waist in a hug. "It's nice to meet you Temari-neechan!" She squealed.**

**Temari seemed taken back by the affection the girl was giving her. She awkwardly returned the hug. "Um. Come on. Let's go, you're to meet with the Kazekage." Temari told her. "Okay!" Ruri said cheerfully grabbing Temari's hand. Temari gave the girl a strange look, but didn't attempt to get her hand back. They soon arrived at the Kazekage building, and went up to the deck that the Kazekage was waiting for them at. From where he stood, you could see the whole village. "This is Kankuro Sabaku, my younger brother. And this is Gaara Sabaku, Kankuro and mine younger brother and Kazekage of the village." Temari said introducing the younger girl to Gaara. Gaara turned and met the girl. She bounced over to him, a big grin on her face, and everyone watched in shock as her arms slipped around his neck, and her lips found his in a kiss. Everyone was frozen, including Gaara. She stepped back, giggling. "Thanks for having me Gaara-chan!" **


	3. They're Huge Akane's Pov

**Akane's Pov…….**

"**So you're the Snow Village ninja then?" Akane stared at the big boobs. Then met the woman's face, before falling back down to her boobs.**

"**Is there something you'd like to say girl?" Tsunade asked, feeling irritated by the girls traveling eyes, was there something on her clothes? Akane's hands reached out, and groped Tsunade's boobs, making everyone stare, Shizune, Sakura, and Shikamaru had a blush on their face, Jiraiya had a nose bleed and a blush. "How do you support these? They're huge! Don't they like, hurt you're back or something Lady Hokage?" Akane asked innocently as she groped them. Tsunade's eyes twitched as she flushed red from embarrassment and anger. She raised a fist to beat the girl with.**

**Her fist met the palm of Akane's hand as she blocked the punch, and the power behind it, shocking everyone. Akane grinned a little arrogantly.**

"**Sorry, but I'm a bit spoiled. I don't let people hit me." She told Tsunade.**

**Tsunade pulled her hand away; this girl was surely something else. "It says you're a Chuunin, but you're more fitted to be a Jonin aren't you?" Tsunade asked her as she decided to sit on her desk, her arms crossed over her chest. "I feel like I don't enough knowledge yet to be a Jonin. I'd like to have more experience before I decide whether or not I'm ready to be a Jonin." Akane answered her. "I see. Both you're sisters however are Jonin, correct? And you're older sister is a Rouge Nin too." Tsunade watched the younger girl's reactions. "Yeah, well. If you read into it a little more, you'll also find that there both retards." Akane said boredly, not giving anything away with her facial or body language. Tsunade smirked a little. The girl was certainly good. "And why do you think they're both retards?" Tsunade asked her. Akane shrugged. "Let's see….They're both childish, immature brats. One is always concentrating on her art, and the other gives too much affection to people. Both Usagi and I are spoiled, and Ruri is definitely a spoiled brat. She drugged me to sleep once and cut my beautiful hair! And Usagi….." Akane shuddered visibly.**

"**Okay. Maybe a more proper name for them would be mad geniuses." **

**Akane muttered to herself, making the others get sweat drops. What had the girl had to endure with her sisters? "I just feel like I should concentrate on my studies a little more before I take the big step at promotion, I just don't feel ready. Maybe later whenever I return to my village, I'll feel ready for the test." Akane said scratching her head. "I see. Well, you'll be staying with Shikamaru during you're stay at the village, he is also you're guide, so if you need anything, please let him know. Before you go, you're younger sister Ruri Rikka; she went to the Sand Village didn't she?" Tsunade asked her. Akane nodded. "Don't be surprised if she accompanies some sand ninja here for the Chuunin events." Tsunade told her. Akane grimaced. "Thanks for the warning Lady Hokage." Akane said.**

"**You're welcome, you're dismissed, Shikamaru?" Tsunade said. He nodded and looked at the visiting ninja. "Come on, this way." He told her.**


	4. New Friends! Ruri's Pov

**Ruri's Pov…..**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?! He's the Kazekage! You address him as Kazekage-sama, or Gaara-sama! Not Gaara-chan! Didn't your Yukikage teach you any respect?!" Temari screeched at the younger girl. Ruri looked surprised. "But daddy never made me call him Yukikage-sama, or Yasuo-sama." Ruri told her. Temari stared at her. "You mean you're the Yukikage's daughter?" She asked her. "Yeah! And why would I call Gaara-chan with sama? I wanna be his friend! Friends don't call each other's name with sama do they?" Ruri asked innocently tilting her head to the side. Everyone was obviously surprised with her remark. "W-Well no…But-" Temari stammered. "No buts! I came here to make new friends, and help strengthen village relations I suppose. But mostly for new friends!" Ruri said beaming happily. "B-But you still can't just kiss Gaara! He is the Kazekage, there's got to be some respect!" Temari cried out.**

"**Is he married?" Temari shook her head no. "Does he have a girlfriend?"**

**Again, she shook her head no. "Engaged?" Another no. "Then what have I done wrong? I always greet people in my village with hugs and kisses." Ruri said looking confused. More stares. "Well what about me? Where's my kiss?" Kankuro asked, getting the younger girls attention. She giggled and bounced over to him, giving him a hug. "How about a hug Kankuro-kun?"**

**She asked him. He grinned at his older sister. "I think the kids alright. What do you think Gaara?" Kankuro asked him. Gaara met the girls sparkling blue eyes. They reminded him of a certain someone's eyes. The way they shone with life, and determination. "Welcome to Sunagakure Rikka-san."**

**Gaara told her, her face lighting up even more. She bounded over to Gaara and hugged him to; he was naturally surprised, never really ever being hugged, or kissed for that matter. "It's Ruri Gaara-chan! Not Rikka-san! And you're my new best friend, okay?" Ruri told him happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the edge of the Kazekage deck area and jumping up on to the edge of it. "So why don't you show me around town, since we're going to be new best friends, okay?" She said to him, giving him a smile that not even he could say no to. And shocking everyone, the daughter of the Yukikage, and the Kazekage jumped down from the building. Oh yes, Ruri was going to be a 'great' influence on Gaara.**


	5. Random generic conversationUsagi's Pov

**Usagi's Pov……**

**Usagi looked around the headquarters of the Akatsuki. It was a pretty dreary if you asked her, not to mention poor. She knew the Akatsuki weren't having problems with money, but she was going to bet that one of them was a stick in the mud about spending it. "Soooooo…..Random generic conversation." Usagi said to Deidara. He gave her a strange look.**

"**What?" She asked him confused, had she said something weird, or maybe she had something on her face? Her hands went up to her face.**

"**What are you doing?" This time he looked confused. "Well your staring at me, I was just checking to see if there was something on my face since you're staring at me weird." She told him. He just stared. "You're doing it again! Am I that beautiful or something?" She asked him batting her eyes at him. He glared at her disgusted. "Please." He snorted. "Whatever he-she." Usagi got an even harsher glare. 'This place is really boooooring….If only Ruri or Akane were here too. Then I could have fun.' She thought to herself, a bored look on her face. "Leader will see you now." She examined the blue hair girl. "Hey! That flower in your hair is really pretty!**

**How'd you make that?" Usagi asked her. There was silence; the blue haired girl obviously hadn't been expecting Usagi's radiate personality.**

"**It's origami. Leader doesn't like to be kept waiting." She said. Usagi nodded. "Right, right. But tell me your name first! I'm Usagi Rikka, please to meet you…?" She held out her hand, waiting for the other woman to shake it. She stared at it before slowly accepting the handshake. "Konan."**

**Was all she said before opening the door for the bouncing girl. "Heeeellooo~ I'm Usagi Rikka! Reporting for duty!" She said cheerfully.**

**She got a glare from the person she suspected of being the leader, but he was in the shadows, so she couldn't see his face very well. "……" "……"**

**There was silence as he just stared at her. He turned to Konan who had returned to his side. "This is **_**her**_**?" He asked quietly in a whisper. He hadn't been expecting someone so….ecstatic. "Yes, I'm afraid it is." Konan whispered back. Usagi twitched. She **_**could**_** hear them, she wasn't deaf!**

"**I can hear you! I'm not deaf you know!" She decided to voice this thought. They ignored her, and continued to whisper to each other. She bristled. **_**Nobody**_** ignored her! Her sensei had ignored her once. **_**Once.**_

**Her brown eyes glowed an ice blue, and they felt the rise in her chakra, and stared at her, and just in time dodged a giant icicle thrown at them.**

**They stared at her. Her lips curled in a sneer. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here." There was silence in the room, had she seriously just attacked them? Leader smirked, or she thinks he did, it was hard to tell sometimes. him being shadow man. "I like her. Very well, you'll be Sasori and Deidara's kohai. You listen to them girl." He told her. She was instantly all smiles. "You're letting me join? Jeez, that's really nice of you Leader-san!"**

**And she skipped out of the room before anymore could be said. **

"**What?! He didn't kill you?! Dammit!" Deidara cursed. "Pay up Deidara."**

**Sasori chuckled. The blonde man dug into his pockets and slapped a good amount of money into Sasori's outstretched hand. "You betted on whether or not they would kill me?!" She asked them. "Yes. You just made me a good deal richer." Sasori was obviously amused by this. "Hey, you have to give **_**me**_** some of the money! That's only fair!"**


	6. Pocky Sweet

Akane's Pov….

"I'm bored." She told Shikamaru, really, this man had to be the laziest creature she had ever met! All he wanted to do was lay around and watch clouds, and play Shogi with his Sensei. "What's new?" Shikamaru yawned. She had gotten him up at four in the morning to take a walk around the village. "I wanna spar." She was a troublesome girl. "No."

He yawned again. "Come on, it's boring just sitting here and watching clouds, I could be training right now, or learning my list of jutsu's my dad gave me, instead I'm stuck watching the flipping clouds with the worlds laziest man in existence!" Akane cried out, wanting to rip her hair out.

God, she even wished Ruri was here! At least then she'd have someone to fight with! "Ever heard of taking it easy. Seriously. You need to lighten up Akane." Shikamaru told her as his eyes stayed on the clouds. She felt herself bristle. 'How dare he?!' Oh, she was definitely mad now! She stood up dusting her clothes off, and started towards town. "Hey! Where are you

going Akane?! You just can't wander off on you own!" She ignored him. She wanted to explore, eat different foods she couldn't have in her village, and this man wanted to sit around doing nothing all day! She felt frustrated. As soon as she saw the crowds, she blended in with them, just like any good ninja could. She sniffed the air. It smelled delicious! And she knew that smell well, it was ramen! She rushed towards the stand. "It really is a ramen booth!" She cried to herself, and hurried to take a seat. "Excuse me, could I get a large bowl of beef ramen please?" She asked the man. "Sure, coming right up." He said. Soon she was shoveling down the ramen, at a fast pace, the bowls piling up higher and higher.

"Excuse me, do you know a Shikamaru Naru?" she asked him. "Yeah, sure do." He replied. "Well, put it on his tab. He's taking care of me during my stay here in Konoha." She told him as she hopped off the stool, a devious grin on her face. Now to go and get some souvenirs! Oh yes. Revenge was sweet. Pocky sweet.


	7. Everybody's Nerves!

Ruri's Pov….

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes!" Ruri sang at the top of her lungs at three in the morning. "Shut UP!" Kankuro screamed from his room.

Ruri grinned, a little devilishly…? "Good morning star shine! The earth says hello!" Ruri stuck her head in Kankuro's room, thoroughly pissing off the older teen. "Shut your mouth Ruri! It's three in the morning, and I don't care if you're bored, go bug Gaara!" He yelled pulling his pillow over his head. Ruri pouted. Really, why did no one ever want to play with her when she got up? She couldn't help it that she was an early riser. Her face brightened, she'd make breakfast for everyone! She skipped happily to the kitchen. What should she make? She giggled; she'd just mix everything into a big pot and boil it! That's what mama did right? She shrugged, she didn't know. Mama always had breakfast ready for her when she got up, and she got up pretty early. She skidded to a stop in the kitchen. Now then, where to begin? She headed for the fridge.

Temari had already learned to tune Ruri out when she got up so early in the morning, the girl was an early riser and was hyper 24/7, and Ruri couldn't help that. But she probably should have gotten up when she heard the first noise's coming from the kitchen. Had she? Nope. And now she was really wishing she had. Because she had been forced out of bed by an explosion, and every ninja had run over to check and make sure the Kazekage wasn't under attack. And there in the middle of the ruined kitchen, was Ruri, with a surprised look on her face, and the fires blazing around her, trapping her in the kitchen. "Ruri!" Temari cried out, trying to reach for the girl, but the fire being to hot. "Ah! Good morning Temari-neechan! I tried to make breakfast for everyone, but it didn't work. The pot went boom." Ruri tried to apologize, and let out a cry as a burning timber almost crushed her. "Ruri, I don't care! Just get out of there!" Temari cried.

Gaara arrived at the scene and he stood watching. "Gaara, do something!" Temari yelled at him, frantic. The younger girl was in danger of being burned or crushed! "No. I want to see what she can do." Gaara told her, and then ordered no one to help her. "Kyaa! Stupid fire! Quit being mean! I'll tell my mama on you!" There were sweat drops all around. Really, this girl was something else. She let out a cry as the fire licked her arm, scorching it. "Ruri!" Temari cried getting ready to jump through the fire. Gaara's hand held her back. "Watch." He told her firmly.

Her eyes suddenly blazed ice blue, different from her darker blue shade.

The water appeared in her hands. Using it like a whip, she began putting the fire out, her movements different from her everyday ones. They were more graceful, more like a dance. "Is this the power of the snow village?" Kankuro asked amazed, he knew that element type jutsu's were extremely hard, and this girl only fifth teen had already master one so far!

"Jeez, the stupid fire tried to freaking kill me! Just wait until Akane-neechan hears this! She'll think I'm getting soft!" Ruri began chewing her lip, obviously in thought, and ignored the people who surrounded her, asking her if she was all right. After all, she was an important guest, and depending on how her stay went here, they might go into war with the snow village! 'If Akane-neechan hears about this, I'll never live it down; she'll think I'm losing my touch!' One thing Ruri really hated was when she was looked down on, that was why she had trained so hard to beat her sister at anything she could. It was a sibling rivalry that they had. Often enough the two of them were seen in their home village fighting each other. "Oh stop it! I'm fine! It's just a little burn." Ruri said pushing through the group. She disappeared from view quickly. She had some training to get too!

When she arrived back at Gaara's office late that evening, she was surrounded by the two elder Sabaku's. Ruri was covered in bruises, scratches, dried blood and sweat. Results from the tough training she had put herself through. Not to mention the burn on her arm looked infected. Her pale face was flushed red from the desert sun. "Hey guys! I'm baaack!" Ruri said ignoring Kankuro and Temari's hovering and bounded over to Gaara to give him his daily hug. Of course, even he was surprised that when the girl was giving him a hug, she fainted. "Ruri?!"

_D.A.N.'s corner of Randomness:_

_Jell-O to anyone reading this, I'm sorry that my last five chapters are pretty messy, and someday I will get around to fixing that! I hope…Anyways, I have an apology to make to Rashiq! Sorry I took so long in updating, I'll try to do so more often! I hope you're well buddy, since I can't talk to you as much, I'm avoiding myspace at the moments for reasons I'll tell you later! Anyways, Usagi's chapter is coming up next! And please remember that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the Oc's I put in there, and part of the plot is mine! But not all! Well, that's all! Over and out!_

_- D.A.N._


End file.
